Life Misplacement
by xx1luver8xx
Summary: Hailey is the new girl in Hogwarts. But she has no clue why she is here, who her parents are or whether she even has any family close by or alive besides her adopted parents, who she could careless about. Hailey does know that she was abandoned.
1. Intro

This is just introducing a new character okay? This is NOT a chapter, but I think you guys deserve to know what a new character looks like. So here we go….!!!

Hailey is a "normal" young girl. Or so she thought until she came to Hogwarts and learned many of her answers to questions. She has white, beautiful, silky hair and great, blue sparkling eyes, with a little green worked into them. She has a darker skin tone, almost as if she is tan year round. Her heritage is Lebanese. Hailey was put in an orphanage at a VERY young age, and doesn't even slightly remember her parents.

Message to the readers…..

I hope everyone likes my story. Remember, this is not a chapter, just a intro. Please review, whether it is nice or bad. I just want reviews on how I am doing because this is my first FANFIC story and I understand that I need help with it. You can review what I just put if you want, but do whatever!

Thanx,

xx1luver8xx


	2. Chapter 1

Hailey stepped out of the train and just stood and staring in amusement at Hogwarts for a few seconds, then began to follow the crowd. There were so many people here, more than she had ever seen in one place at one time. They were mostly kids and teenagers…ranging from ages about eleven to seventeen or eighteen if she had to guess, but there were also some older looking people. Hailey had never seen a real teacher before in her life, but if she had to guess another thing, that he older ones were the teachers. Not really paying attention and just staring at everyone around her, she accidentally bumped into a second year wizard…Draco Malfoy.

"Oh, I am terribly sorry…my bad" said Hailey to the young boy.

"You should be mud blood!" shouted Draco, then he trotted off into the crowd after looking at Hailey awkwardly, she, meaning Hailey…didn't notice.

Standing there in bewilderment of how people can act towards another here and not even imagining what was coming next for her she started to wonder off in her own thoughts. Without knowing it, she just was standing there off in her own imagination and something startled her, but then she realized that all it was, was someone taping her on the shoulder for her attention. Carefully turning around for some reason, she noticed a young boy about her age.

"Hello, I noticed that it seems like you have been having some trouble and are a little confused. I am a second year Gryffindor, may I be some help to you" asked the young man?

"Why, ummmmm…sure. Thanks, but may I ask your name first" replied Hailey

"My name is Harry, Har …" started Harry, but then it was almost as if he was staring at Hailey like she had two heads.

"Uh…what are you doing" asked Hailey?

"Oh, uh nothing…..I was just confused for some reason for a moment. Sorry, my full name is Harry Potter." he said

"Cool, I am Hailey" she replied.

She didn't understand why in the world she was here, just knew something was up. Before Hailey had left her parents and got onto the train they said the weirdest thing that really could mean the most to her at this very moment, "If you meet anyone that looks like you anyone at all, just ignore…don't worry bout it….they are not the person you want to hang out with"

Those words kept swooping through Hailey's mind. What in the world could her parents mean? I mean, if she met someone who looked like her, then they would probably have the same interests…right? She was confused, but was not going to disobey her parents, even if they were thousands of miles away.

In front of Harry and her stood Draco, just glaring at Hailey like she didn't belong here. He might infact be right. Hailey saw something in Draco, something she could not place…but she liked it. Even if he was mean to her at first…things would change. Or so she thought. Hailey just glared back, but then made a faint smile spread across her face and waved like she was some lunatic! Harry just looked at Hailey like she had two heads. He had no clue what was going on, but something was fishy.

"What was that all about" questioned Harry "do you even know who that is that you were waving at?"

"No, but he looks nice…cant I try and make friends here?" replied Hailey.

"Sure, whatever….just look out" "by the way, I never caught your last name" said Harry.

That was the question she fears most. Hailey just stuttered. Not even she knew her own last name…infact, she didn't even know her parents at all. Who were they? What did they do? Where did they live? Why did they put her in an orphanage? There were so many questions that were left unanswered. Hailey's life had been screwed up and she needed to fix it. Actually, if Hailey thought about it, she had never been to a mall, grocery store, amusement park, school, or anything all those other kids get to do. Now there were more questions on her mind…did her parents even love her and why had they said those strange words to her when she left? Most importantly, why was she here?

Chapter 2

Hailey and Draco were having a great time. Just laughing and talking with no one to bother them. All the laughter stopped when Draco stopped in mid-sentence and stared at Hailey…in the exact same way as Harry. Hailey was so confused at why people were looking at her like that, but she didn't dare ask, she thought it might cause some sort of problem.

Everything was jumbling up in Hailey's mind. She couldn't figure everything out at once. First this guy standing right in front of her was calling her names earlier and now are having a great time together…laughing and talking like they have known each other for years. Draco saw something in her, something familiar.

Draco thought an thought about it. He got it, but not dare tell Hailey because he did not want to break up this night by telling her that she had his (Draco's) and his father's hair, but Hermione Granger's eyes. He couldn't, but it was all to strange…NO he was not going to do it and ruin his wonderful meeting with Hailey.

"What are you looking at Draco" asked Hailey?

"Oh, sorry…some thoughts just went through my head, nothing to worry about" answered Draco.

"All first year members come over to me and I shall lead you to the Great Hall for a feast and the placing of the houses." Rumbled Hagrid.

"Looks like that is me" said Hailey to Draco "can I sit with you at the Feast?"

"Uh…it depends if you get put on Slytherin" said Draco

"Oh…." Hailey said as she started to star off into space. She remembers that her "parents had told her that she belonged on Slytherin and that there was no one on Gryffindor for her, but she hadn't understood what her parents were trying to get at. Now she understands...there are houses and you are placed in one. Everything started to click now, except what this school was teaching…was this what a regular school was really like?

"Uh…I can almost bet you that I belong on Slytherin." Hailey replied, "What team is Harry on?"

"Ugh…don't even speak of Potter…I will lose my appetite" shrieked Draco

"I have to go, they are leaving! Bye!" Shouted Hailey as she ran towards the first year group.

Hagrid led all the first years to the great hall and lined them up by the doors, but eventually it turned into a mob.

Dumbledore began to rumble off names…Ginny Weasly, David Gray, and many more. Hailey's name was last…very last and as her name was called off with no last name and a confused look on Dumbledore's face…her face was red as a tomato and her stomach was swarming with butterflies.

As Hailey sat on the stool and got the hat on her head, she spotted Draco in the crowd and sort of just smiled to him. He gave a little wave back.

"Hmmm….this is quite hard, about as hard as Harry Potter was to sort" began the sorting hat. "You have much power, but are very vulnerable…also very unique. Let me think for a moment…as I can see it, you are going to have troubles like Harry, but fit right in. Which of your siblings' team shall place you with?"

At that moment, at those words… "siblings," Dumbledore snatched the sorting hat right of her head. Hailey started to get dizzy and confused. She had no siblings here. Let alone siblings at all…or did she.

"I am sorry for that misunderstanding…I got her mixed up as one of the Weasly children" started the sorting hat, "I shall place her in…." Hailey held her breath "GRIFINNDORE!" finished the sorting hat. The Gryffindor table screamed, but something was confusing Harry and Ron and Hermione…everyone knew that all of the Weasly's got place on Gryffindor, EVERYONE knew that. So why did the sorting hat have such a problem?


	3. Chapter 2

Hailey and Draco were having a great time. Just laughing and talking with no one to bother them. All the laughter stopped when Draco stopped in mid-sentence and stared at Hailey…in the exact same way as Harry. Hailey was so confused at why people were looking at her like that, but she didn't dare ask, she thought it might cause some sort of problem.

Everything was jumbling up in Hailey's mind. She couldn't figure everything out at once. First this guy standing right in front of her was calling her names earlier and now are having a great time together…laughing and talking like they have known each other for years. Draco saw something in her, something familiar.

Draco thought an thought about it. He got it, but not dare tell Hailey because he did not want to break up this night by telling her that she had his (Draco's) and his father's hair, but Hermione Granger's eyes. He couldn't, but it was all to strange…NO he was not going to do it and ruin his wonderful meeting with Hailey.

"What are you looking at Draco" asked Hailey?

"Oh, sorry…some thoughts just went through my head, nothing to worry about" answered Draco.

"All first year members come over to me and I shall lead you to the Great Hall for a feast and the placing of the houses.

"Looks like that is me" said Hailey to Draco "can I sit with you at the Feast?"

"Uh…it depends if you get put on Slytherin" said Draco

"Oh…." Hailey said as she started to star off into space. She remembers that her "parents had told her that she belonged on Slytherin and that there was no one on Gryffindor for her, but she hadn't understood what her parents were trying to get at. Now she understands, there are houses and you are placed in one. Everything started to click now, except what this school was teaching…was this what a regular school was really like?

"Uh…I can almost bet you that I belong on Slytherin." Hailey replied, "what team is Harry on?"

"Ugh…don't even speak of Potter…I will lose my appetite" shrieked Draco

"I have to go, they are leaving! Bye!" Shouted Hailey as she ran towards the first year group.

Hagrid led all the first years to the great hall and lined them up by the doors, but eventually it turned into a mob.

Dumbledore began to rumble off names…Ginny Weasly, David Gray, and many more. Hailey's name was last…very last and as her name was called off with no last name and a confused look on Dumbledore's face…her face was red as a tomato and her stomach was swarming with butterflies.

As Hailey sat on the stool and got the hat on her head, she spotted Draco in the crowd and sort of just smiled to him. He gave a little wave back.

"Hmmm….this is quite hard, about as hard as Harry Potter was to sort" began the sorting hat. "You have much power, but are very vulnerable…also very unique. Let me think for a moment…as I can see it, you are going to have troubles like Harry, but fit right in. Which of your siblings' team shall place you with?"

At that moment, at those words… "siblings," Dumbledore snatched the sorting hat right of her head. Hailey started to get dizzy and confused. She had no siblings here. Let alone siblings at all…or did she.

"I am sorry for that misunderstanding…I got her mixed up as one of the Weasly children" started the sorting hat, "I shall place her in…." Hailey held her breath "GRIFINNDORE!" finished the sorting hat. The Gryffindor table screamed, but something was confusing Harry and Ron and Hermione…everyone knew that all of the Weasly's got place on Gryffindor, EVERYONE knew that. So why did the sorting hat have such a problem?


	4. Chapter 3

Message to readers:

I hope you like my story so far….I know, it isn't that good. But I am prepared to throw some twists into it! Please please please review! Give me tips on what you think should happen next! I am open for ideas!

Hailey was confused, but didn't buy what the sorting hat had said for one second. She had to admit, that when she stepped into Hogwarts that she felt a connection and that she might actually belong somewhere.

For everyone else, they didn't know what to think. Harry, Ron, and Hermionie knew something was up because first of all, the sorting hat could not of mistaken Hailey for a Weasly because she doesn't have red hair, her hair is almost complete opposite of the Weasly's. And second of all, if Hailey did have ANY siblings here then the sorting hat would have placed her with them…so now, this means that Hailey has a brother/sister on the Gryffindor team? Harry thought no, he would of placed her with the sibling so soon his head would of spun.

Draco on the other hand was disappointed and wanted to tell his father and get Hailey switched over immediately! Mr. Malfoy wasn't the type to do many favors though…but he could probably do this one thing for his boy. Just maybe.

Hailey stepped down from the stool and everyone stopped talking immediately and just looked at her. Here came the butterflies once again. Hailey, so grateful…spotted Harry in the crowd and sat next to him. She tried to just ignore what every one was saying, but she couldn't help it and tears soon ran down her face.

"Harry, I can't take this…I want to go home. I thought I belonged here, but no I don't" whimpered Hailey

"Don't worry Hailey, everything will be better soon. All this nonsense will go away soon enough." started Harry before Hermione cut in.

"Care to introduce us" she asked Harry?

"Sure, Hailey, these are my friends, Herminie Granger and Ron Weasly" Harry stated.

Hailey sat there looking at Ron in disgust…how could the sorting hat mistake me for one of them. The she snapped out of her glare and was pleased to meet some new people. "Oh…sorry for that, umm….nice to meet you both. So are you one of the people the sorting hat mistaken me with" asked Hailey?

"Ya, uh…sorry about that." Said Ron shyly.

"Don't…uh, don't worry about it" were the only words that Hailey could push out of her mouth.

Everyone ate besides Hailey, but infact…she wasn't that hungry even though she hadn't eaten since like two days ago since she was so nervous about Hogwarts.

"Excuse me miss, may I speak to you in private" asked Dumbledore as he taped Hailey's shoulder.

"Uh, umm…….I guess, about what" asked Hailey?

"We will talk about it on the way" said Dumbledore

By this time, Hailey was wondering what he meant by… "On the way". Where were they going to go? Was she in some sort of trouble? Or was she being kicked out for doing something wrong?

Hailey got up from the table and slowly made her feet move so that she would walk with Dumbledore. She was still frightened.

Dumbledore began to speak, "I understand that you have a friend on the Slytherin team and he has asked his father to speak to me about you. You may not understand right now, but Draco is more than a friend to you…but I am almost certain that his father just thinks you are a friend. Please don't get your hopes up, because once Mr. Malfoy meets you, he will make sure that you and Draco never talk again"

As he finished his sentence, he opened a large door…and inside sat Draco and Lucius Malfoy. Dumbledore closed the door behind them and he gestured Hailey to take a seat.

Once Mr. Malfoy saw Hailey his eyes got as big as they could. Hailey watched as he stood up and began to circle around her chair, looking at every inch of her body and Dumbledore was doing nothing about it.

Draco spoke up, "what do you think dad, do you think you can get her moved to Slytherin?"

"You actually want this girl moved to your team" Mr. Malfoy started "preposterous! You shall never talk to this girl again as long as you live! Do you understand me son?" questioned Mr. Malfoy.

"Yeee…."started Draco

"I have done nothing wrong to you or you family, why do you hate me so much if you have never seen me before in your life? Huh? Huh? I don't hear you? Come on! Answer me!!!!" Hailey shouted.

"Listen to me little girl! I have to seen you before in my life, you have destroyed my family! Every single bit of fate I still had left in my 11 ½ years ago…you ruined!" screamed Mr. Malfoy while holding his wand to her neck.

Dumbledore did nothing to stop him…!

Message to readers:

I hope you like it so far. And when you review…please tell me how to spell Draco's dads name because I no how to, but yet I don't! LOL! Please help! And say anything you want about my story! Tanx!


	5. Chapetr 4

Hailey sat there frightened. Just looking up at Lucius and trying to look as guilty as ever. She didn't understand and could not stand being treated like this.

"Dad, put your wand down…she has done nothing wrong" stated Draco.

"Shut it Draco, I don't even know how you could stand this, this mud blood" shouted Lucius.

"Mr. Malfoy, there is no need fo…"was all that Dumbledore could get out before Lucius started again.

"Now, now…we wouldn't need anything happening to your family, now would we? Remember what we told each other. You let me handle this non-sense and I will let you live your life" commented Lucius.

"I remember what we talked about, but this is going far enough!" shouted Dumbledore as he stood up from where he was sitting and held his wand up to Lucius. "Now put down your wand and leave this girl and Draco go to the rest of the feast!"

Lucius slowly lowered his wand and glared at Dumbledore then Hailey. At this point all Hailey wanted to do was cast a spell on Lucius that would put him in a coma for the rest of his life, or a spell that would make him live a slow and painful death. Hailey began to cast an evil grin upon her face.

"What are you smirking at, little girl" asked Lucius?

"Nothing of your business, so just stay out of it, got it…good" said Hailey.

Draco just stood there and stared at her in amazement. He was impressed with her bravery to stand up to his father, which even Draco could not find in himself.

As Hailey started to walk out of the room, Lucius…acting like a lame four year old, put out his leg and tripped Hailey. That didn't help Lucius's mood because all that happened was that she fell onto her knees, but Draco helped her back up. So once Hailey got back up and started walking again she looked back and gave a little look that said "Ha, I win…once again!"

"Listen, I am really sorry about my father, he is always like that, but usually toward Potter or the Weasly's…or Herminie" said Draco.

"That's alright I guess, but it seems like he would be the kind of parent that abused his child or children. Draco, I want to know the truth…does your father hurt you" questioned Hailey while looking deep in to Draco's eyes.

"I can't talk about it with you right now, but why don't we meet in the Slytherin common room and we can talk there. Does that work with you? I can get everyone to clear the room while we talk…just us two. No one else. How about it?" Draco said compassionately.

"I would like that, but…Gryffindor is not allowed to be in the Slytherin common room, right? I mean…what if we get caught?" asked Hailey

"Hum…your right, I have a plan" started Draco, "Okay, stay here and I am going to go back to the common room, don't worry…I will bring you back a Slytherin Outfit…everything will be fine."


	6. Chapter 5

Hailey just nodded Draco…telling him that he trusted him.

As Draco walked on he thought about Hailey, she was so inspiring and brave, but something held him back from liking her, almost as if it wasn't meant to be that kind of relationship…just more like family to each other.

Hailey went back to the Gryffindor table with her face a mixture of white from the Lucius incident and red from blushing at Draco. Hailey liked Draco and she knew it, but yet…she didn't and just wanted to be friends and nothing more.

"What happened in there Hailey, you look horrible. No offense of course" Harry questioned.

"Oh, nothing…they just wanted to talk about, about how I was behind in school and how I would be taking 2nd year classes even though I am a 1st year witch" lied Hailey.

"I don't think so Hailey, what is really up" asked Herminie?

"I just told you, I don't want to talk about it" said Hailey with irritation in her voice.

Everyone (meaning the trio) just stared at her in wonder. They all knew something was up, just couldn't place it. So everyone just went back to talking. Then there was that taping on Hailey's shoulder again that always led o trouble.

"What could someone possibly nee…" Hailey said as she began to turn around and saw Draco standing behind her. She blushed. "Oh, I am terribly sorry, confusion"

"That's alright" "here, I told you everything would be fine. Tonight at 7:30" Draco said as he handed Hailey the bag.

"Go away Draco, you have no meaning to be here…and what is in the bag" questioned Ron.

"None of your red headed business" said Draco as he walked away, but then turned back to look at Hailey. Hailey had already been looking at him, they both waved and blushed.

"I don't like the meaning of this Hailey. Do you know what kind of trouble you could get in when being friends with Draco" Herminie suddenly asked.

"Would everyone just be quiet for like five minutes…I can't stand all these questions when they are none of your business" shouted Hailey. Everyone in the room got quiet and stared at Hailey. Hailey got up and ran out of the room, but she had no clue where she was going.

Herminie chased after her. Finding her very quickly on the floor. Herminie tried to comfort her, she had some idea about what was going on in her head, because the truth was…when she first met Draco…she was hooked. Herminie remembered exactly what happened at the feast exactly one year ago…

Okay…I know this chapter is sort…..and so will the next chapter be because it is going to be Herminie's flashback that was when she was a 1st year and at the feast. Okay, hope you like the story so far, I know it isn't that good…but I have tried to make improvements…..not really helping. Review!


	7. Chapetr 6

Hey everyone, this chapter, as I said is going to be very short…well short, not necessarily very short. But I am going on vacation tomorrow and I think coming back on Thursday, so this may be my last chapter till then because I am not going to be by a computer. I promise that when I come back that I will make a very long chapter probably for Chapter 8…I guess. Please review…I love you all, and I will think of ideas while on my 6 ½ hour car ride!

Herminie's Flash back

Herminie just sat down to the feast with her two new friends Harry and Ron. They were all on the Gryffindor team. Everyone was stuffing their faces, but Herminie was being very proper. She had already missed her parents, but she had made this other friend Draco Malfoy that she liked very much. He had taken her to the front of the crowd while walking to Hogwarts and they talked and talked and talked.

Herminie began to day dream, but then stopper because she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to find Dumbledore and he asked her to come to his office and they will talk there.

As she got up to begin her walk with Dumbledore she looked for Draco at the Slytherin table, but no hope. He wasn't there. She had wondered where he had gone and if he was okay. Dumbledore and she said no words to each to her on their way to his office, which made it awkward. Everything became more awkward when she stepped into Dumbledore's office to find Draco and a man that happened to be Draco's father.

Herminie remembers Draco saying "so what do you think dad, think you can get her switched?"

Lucius just bust out and saying, "you want this mud blood to be switched to your team, you are so much better than this little rat of a thing." Herminie was furious at him for saying that and began to rage.

"You don't even know me, what have I even done to you? NOTHING! Got that? So why don't you just judge someone of your own size and stay away from me?" Screamed Herminie jumping out of her chair. She was forced back down by the sight of Lucius's wand at her throat, but she just took hers right out ready to cast a spell, even though she only knew one that was harmless. At the moment of that Dumbledore stepped right in and broke it up.

Everything played in order…Draco invited her to the common room and gave her a Slytherin uniform and everything. Draco was just playing his charms on her, but once she finally came to her senses and didn't want to break school rules, she didn't go…which was when the hatred between Draco and her began.

Herminie couldn't believe that all this was happening again and that she needed to stop Hailey from going because she could get in a whole lot of trouble if she starts off with the wrong type of people. Hailey belonged with the trio, not with Draco and his little posse, he would abandon her and Hailey knew it too, she just wanted somewhere where she thought she belonged.

Okay, I know this "chapter" was sort of weird, but remember…it was Herminie's flashback. I might be able to hook in another chapter today, but I have not even showered, dressed or packed yet today and I need to get a move on. Don't worry; the next chapter will be really good. Tell me whether you think I should hook the chamber of secrets into the story or not. I need to know that. If you don't tell me whether I should or shouldn't' then I wont write another chapter. So review and tell me about the Chamber of Secrets thing okay?

Love ya,

xx1luver8xx


End file.
